


Reunion

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami and Kirigiri welcome Fukawa back from Towa City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for a request but then made it longer bc ot3??

The Welcome Back party started straight after work and ended half an hour ago, or something. That was when most of the guests left. Now, Makoto, the last one to leave, offers his final farewells at the front door of the apartment, thanking Byakuya yet again for being so gracious about hosting the celebration. Touko stands behind Byakuya, fidgeting her hands, and Kyouko leans against the frame of the doorway that leads into the living room.

Makoto rises onto tiptoe so the two girls can see him wave. Kyouko keeps her arms folded over her chest but nods. Her lips stretch into a small smile. He glances at Touko, who feels herself form an invisible smile that he discerns nonetheless, and he turns around and goes.

Once Byakuya closes the door after Makoto, he wipes his hands together and looks over his shoulder.

“You may as well head over to my bedroom now,” he says. “I’ll be joining you shortly... I just have to sort some things out first.”

Kyouko steps away from the door frame. “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t,” he replies coolly, chin jutting out. He swivels on his heel and walks over to the bathroom door. It clicks shut behind him.

Touko stares after him and is still staring when she feels Kyouko take her hand. She allows Kyouko to guide her into the bedroom, and she allows Kyouko to lead them to the bed. They face each other as Kyouko sits down on the edge, still holding hands, and Touko stoops, pulled toward Kyouko.

A small gap separates their lips and Kyouko fills it with a kiss. Kyouko’s gloved hands slide up Touko’s arms, to her shoulders, past that, to Touko’s hair. Between Kyouko’s fingers, Touko’s hair murmurs in low tones and loosens from her braids. Touko pushes forward, not as gently as perhaps she ought, but Kyouko shuffles back and voices no complaints, spreading her legs so Touko can kneel in front of her on the bed.

Up until now, Touko hasn’t known what to do with her hands, resulting in bent arms and empty palms. Now, she takes her glasses off and sets her hands against Kyouko, with her fingers curving over Kyouko’s shoulders, and their lips bubble with wet pops as they kiss.

“You were certainly eager,” comes Byakuya’s voice from by the door. It shuts quietly and his footsteps grow louder as he approaches. As Touko turns around to face him, Kyouko’s fingers fall from her hair and Touko notes that he hasn’t got his glasses on either.

His hands cup Touko’s cheeks and the two join in a kiss. Byakuya raises a knee to the bed and hoists himself onto it, bumping his and Touko’s noses together but maintaining contact with her lips. Kyouko reclines onto her back and the other two descend with her, with Touko lying on her and Byakuya curled up over Touko. He licks at the indent between Touko’s lips and she opens her mouth, granting his tongue entrance. She sighs contentedly into his mouth, feeling Kyouko’s hands on her thighs and Kyouko’s mouth pulse against her neck. Most likely, this kiss shares the sounds of one that preceded it, but this one fills her head with his heat that tastes of coffee as well as an excited hum, and the fleeting, teasing touches of his tongue against hers have more strength, more intensity, than the miniature creaks of their lips.

Kyouko eventually loses patience and reaches up. Her hands seizes Byakuya’s hips and with surprising strength, she flips the three of them over so she is on top and Byakuya is at the bottom of the pile. She nudges Touko’s shoulder and lifts her own body up enough so that Touko can turn around. After only a short delay, Touko realises what Kyouko wants her to do and she positions herself onto her back, still lying on top of Byakuya, and Kyouko’s mouth reunites with hers. Strands of Kyouko’s hair tickle Touko’s face.

Touko’s lips, rough in texture due to how regularly she bites on them, differ from Kyouko’s soft, plumper pair that roll against hers as they kiss. The contrast is as great as Byakuya’s firm hands that rhythmically squeeze Touko’s heaving chest, and both induce wriggles and groans from her. She hears his fingers pull against the fabric of her shirt and how his mouth grazes against her neck with purring that sounds far away. Her trembling movements rub against him, her backside over his crotch, and one rub makes him moan as he fails to hold in the noise so his warm breath floods across her prickling skin.

Another grind from Touko causes him to give an accidental jerk that breaks Kyouko’s and Touko’s kiss. His body becomes still but a moment later, his wet tongue draws an undulating line up her neck, to her ear, which he catches between his teeth. Touko tenses, ready to moan, but she can’t totally focus, not when Kyouko’s teeth tug on Touko’s bottom lip. With Kyouko on top of her and Byakuya beneath her, Touko’s eyes instinctively lock onto Kyouko’s purple pair. The eye contact doesn’t last long, fading as their eyes begin to shut again, lids weighed down, and Touko’s building moans tumble into Kyouko’s mouth.

Byakuya shifts a little and stops nibbling at Touko’s ear. “I think we should swap positions, Kirigiri.”

Kyouko rises, pulling out of the kiss, and shoots a glare at him. Her work clothes are as dishevelled as those worn by the other two, and Touko hears Kyouko’s leather gloves clench either side of Touko’s head. “I believe you already had your turn, Togami-kun.”

He clicks his tongue. “What if I want another?”

“H-Hey,” Touko pipes up, slightly breathless. “Don’t spoil the mood, you two...!”

“M-Me?” says Byakuya with almost laughable offence.

“Fukawa-san’s right. We should be focusing on welcoming her back, not fighting,” replies Kyouko, though she averts her eyes for a few seconds, evidently embarrassed at being scolded. When her gaze returns to Touko, she lowers herself again and brushes their lips together as if searching for where they had been prior to the interruption, and finding familiar grooves on Touko’s lips, presses down more firmly. The bed creaks beneath them.

Byakuya gives Touko’s breasts a particularly hard squeeze and she arches her back, moaning into Kyouko’s mouth. His lips crackle near Touko’s ear as he smirks, and his fingers skitter to the buttons of her shirt. Despite how he’s positioned, he unfastens them with little trouble.

Kyouko sits up and seats herself on Touko’s lower stomach.

“Do you need help with that?” asks Kyouko, if only to be polite.

“I can manage by myself,” he replies. He opens the last button hole and plucks at the front halves of Touko’s shirt, depositing them at her sides. The cool air reminds her just how hot she is. His hands slip beneath the underwire of Touko’s bra, white with a simple floral design on the cups, and he fits her nipples between his fingers. In a whisper, he says, “Fukawa, you should know that I’ve been looking forward to your arrival for a long time.”

Touko lets out a whine as he begins to massage her. “H-How much were you looking forward to it?” she asks.

He tweaks. This moan shakes with her body.

“A fair amount,” he says in a playful tone that he rarely uses.

Kyouko frowns at them. “Are you going to be having sex?”

“S-S-S-!” goes Touko, incapable of getting out the rest of the word.

Byakuya continues fondling her breasts. “It’s certainly an option. Of course, it depends on whether the two of you are interested.”

“I am,” says Touko straightaway. Her breathing hitches and she relaxes, sighing, drooling at the images that flit through her mind and the imaginary hands already stroking her and bringing her out in shivers. “We can... I can lie on Kirigiri, and we can touch each other while B-Byakuya-sama takes me from behind.”

“To be honest, I would rather call it a night,” admits Kyouko. “We have work tomorrow and it’s getting late.”

Touko’s eyes dart to Kyouko’s face and Byakuya’s hands stop moving.

“You’re welcome to carry on without me,” says Kyouko. She adjusts her shirt collar.

“No. You make a valid point,” says Byakuya, and he removes his hands from Touko’s breasts. Her chest clenches for a moment in disappointment. “You of course know that you’ll both be sleeping here tonight. Fukawa’s apartment still needs a thorough cleaning and you may as well join us, if it’s so late at night.”

Kyouko furrows her brow, considering his offer.

“I don’t have anything to sleep in,” she says.

“You may borrow one of my shirts,” replies Byakuya and he tries to sit up but can’t, not before Kyouko gets to her feet and Touko climbs off him. They watch him stride over to where his dresser is and from it, he extracts two plain shirts. Touko hurries over and retrieves them from him, and she scampers back to Kyouko with them folded over one arm.

The girls strip and put on the shirts. Byakuya stays by the dresser and changes into a pyjama shirt with matching trousers. Then he rummages through a drawer, searching for trousers that the other two can wear, and shows them two pairs of sweatpants that Touko has never seen him in. His clothes don’t fit either of them particularly well but they don them anyway and settle into bed, with Touko in the middle and Kyouko to one side of her.

He flicks the lights off. Touko listens to his footfall and the mattress sinks as he clambers into bed with them. He snuggles into one side of Touko and Kyouko follows suit, each resting on one of Touko’s arms. Face warmed by her wide smile, Touko tries to hug both of them as much as she can, and they fall asleep to the gentle rise and fall of the other two breathing.

 


End file.
